FIG. 1 illustrates a known way of locking the passive door of a double door. The double door consists of an active door blade 1 and a passive door blade 2. The active door blade and the passive door blade are also called the active door and the passive door. The active door blade is the door for normal usage, used when the doorway is passed through when not carrying larger loads. In case larger items must be transported through the doorway, such as during moving, opening the active door blade does not necessarily form a large enough opening. In such case the passive door blade is opened as well. Usually the passive door blade is locked to the jamb structure 4 of the doorway and the floor level 3.
The active door blade 1 and the passive door blade 2 are rotatably attached to the jamb structure 4 of the doorway by means of hinges. Usually the active door blade 1 comprises a lock 5 comprising a bolt 6. When the active door 1 is locked, the bolt 6 is partially inside the striker lock body 7, thus locking the active door to the passive door. The striker lock body is also called a striker lock and vice versa, because in practice the body comprises the lock functions. Because the passive door 2 is locked to the jamb structure 4 of the doorway and the floor level 3, the passive door cannot rotate and neither can the active door locked to the passive door. It can be said that in normal use the passive door is a part of the jamb structure of the doorway 4. The locking of the active door 1 is released normally and the door is opened normally.
The striker lock body 7 is combined with pull bars 9, 10 installed in the passive door 2 and locking the passive door to the jamb structure of the doorway and to the floor. Recesses 12, 11, into which the ends of the pull bars are located when the passive door is locked, are arranged in the jamb structure 4 and the floor level 3. A release means 8 is arranged in the striker lock body for pulling the pull bars towards the inside of the passive door so that the ends of the pull bars move away from the recesses 11, 12 of the frame structure and the floor level. The name of the pull bars is derived from this action. When the pull bars are pulled inside the passive door, the passive door can be opened, i.e. rotated. A typical release means 8 comprises a hand-turnable lever. In some known solutions the release means 8 is not located in connection with the striker lock body of the passive door but instead it is formed as a separate unit being in connection with the pull bars. The pull bars can also be moved back to the extended position away from the inside of the passive door by using the release means 8, whereby the passive door can be locked back to the jamb structure and the floor level.
There also are solutions in which the ends 9, 10 of the pull bars are in connection with the upper and lower lock installed in the passive door. Thereby the bolts of the upper and lower locks lock the passive door to the jamb structure and the floor level instead of the ends of the pull bars. The operation of the upper and lower locks can be controlled by means of the release means 8 via the pull bars 9, 10.
The striker lock body 7 of the locking system of the passive door is installed first. Subsequent to this the pull bars 9, 10 are installed by pushing them inside the passive door from the upper edge and the lower edge. Support structures used for supporting the pull bars to the passive door, if any, are installed in connection with the ends of the pull bars. Prior to installation the necessary installation recesses are arranged to the passive door for the central lock and the pull bars.
Should it be desired to exchange or service the striker lock body 7, the passive door must be removed from the hinges and removed from the doorway in order to allow removal of the pull bars from the door. The striker lock body can be removed from the passive door only after the removal of the pull bars. As the removal of the door from the doorway requires a lot of space, it causes disadvantages to users. Further, removing the door even for a short time can be a considerable disadvantage. For example, if the door is an double out door, removing the door in the winter or in windy weather is not advantageous. A practical solution is to install a reserve passive door for the duration of service/exchange of the striker lock body. The whole passive door complete with the striker lock body to be serviced/exchanged can be transported to the service company, whereby only the reserve door remains on location for the duration of the service. The striker lock body can also be removed on the spot and be serviced/exchanged there or it can be transferred to the service company. This can, however, cause disadvantages to the users of the doorway as the passive door remains on location and the service person needs space for the work. It can be said that servicing/exchanging the striker lock body is difficult and relatively expensive, especially if the door is transported to the service company and back.